The research to be carried out under this project is a continuation of the work that has gone on during the past year largely through the efforts of M.-S. Chen and J. Hubbard on the kinetic properties of strong electrolytes. This work is an outgrowth and extension of the longstanding and fundamental activity of the late Lars Onsager on solid and liquid ionic conductors. M.-S. Chen has been performing a detailed analysis of the conductance equation for strong electrolytes which has corrected the predictions of a large number of investigators in this field. In particular he has demonstrated that the validity of his work is based on the constraints of microscopic reversibility as expressed by the Onsager reciprocal relations. Thus in computing the logarithmic term in ionic strength he has also been working to complete the linear term, with some novel and simplifying results. He plans to extend the theory to arbitrary systems of mixed electrolytes, while he has recently computed the conductance equation for a system of two nonsymmetrical ionic species. Also being studied is conductance at high fields, where ion mobility is complicated by the Wien effect. The completion of this work lays the foundation for a comprehensive analysis of the relation between transport properties, i.e., conductivity, viscosity, diffusion and colligative properties, i.e., association constant, freezing point depression. The project personnel will be augmented by Jerzy Nowakowski and Frank Krausz, who will also continue along the lines of the program initiated by L. Onsager and J. Hubbard. Since the prediction by the latter of a "kinetic polarization deficiency" effect has been verified by experiment, they will be working to calculate kinetic coefficients such as relaxation times and diffusion coefficients. These results should be useful in dielectric studies of salt-containing biopolymer solutions. Also to be investigated are the sizes of charge carriers from observation of the low frequency absorption spectrum of conducting liquids. Coupled with ion mobility calculations in progress, this work should allow the addressing of questions such as the structure of the solvent close to an ion and the validity of hydrodynamical theories of ion diffusion. The application of this program to physiological problems comes from the fact that dissolved electrolytes are important constituents (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)